vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Negi Springfield
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B to 7-A, likely at least 7-A Name: Negi Springfield Origin: Mahou Sensei Negima! Gender: Male Age: 10 (first coming to Mahora- technically 9, as he uses the Kazowe system, where a baby is 1 year old when born), 17 (EoS), 71 (age of death, alternative world) Classification: Non-Human (possibly Vampire)/Mage/Teacher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, has some magic resistance, has various versatile magic spells (such as disarming, sleeping, basic healing of wounds, stamina-recovering, manipulation of objects, anti-hypnosis, illusions, memory sharing/erasing, deflecting, love spells, binding fields, magic dispelling, sealing bottle), Telepathy, Flight, can sense and track ki, can make thousands of lightning speed clones, can summon elemental spirits to fight for him, has a magical light element sword, logia intangibility, can form Pactios with people and loan them some of his power, also communicate with them telepathically from long distances and summon them, expert martial artist, has a Pactio artifact which allows him to use the artifacts of his partners (magic canceling sword, mind reading book, 16 splitting daggers, healing and curing fans, magical encyclopedia, flying spy camera, legendary staff, dimensional cloak, summoning sketchpad, hacking wand, extending ribbon, magical guns, satellite laser canon, meeting anyone, and leeks that can control a person), can sense and see ghosts when exorcists and shamans couldn't, time travel and pseudo time stop with the Cassiopeia device, resistant to transmutation, immortality (types 1 and 3), regeneration, skilled swordsman, good marksman, fair leadership skill Attack Potency: City level to Mountain level (he can also absorb an opponents magic or ki attack adding it's power to his own, his best showing is city/mountain level absorption so far), likely at least Mountain level (The punch that hit the Lifemaker and made a massive explosion was calculated to cover an area of 8.6km in diameter) Speed: Hypersonic+ in base (reacted to surprise attacks by a serious Rakan in close quarters), Massively Hypersonic+ as fast as the stepping leader during a lightning strike (ranging from 150km/s = Mach 440+ to up even 2260km/s = Mach 6600+) in Raiten Taisou modes, instantaneous w/Cassiopeia Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (capable of doing 3000 push-ups with a 45 ton boulder on his back in base form w/o using magic via Cantus Bellax and can break sky scraper sized pillars of stone with his magic enchanted punches and he can make 199 of them and compress it into 1 concentrated attack) Striking Strength: Class PJ+ (His punches were compared to Rakan's, he also punched through Fate who previously tanked a powerful Satellite beam) Durability: Mountain level (likely much higher, when using magical barriers as he blocked attacks from the Mage of the Beginning who one-shotted the entire Ala Rubra as well as Fate casually, lightning intangibility and regeneration makes him very hard to kill) Stamina: Extremely high, fought dreamworld Eva for 10 days in the Phantasmagoria realm, but is equivalent to 2 days in the real world, died 70 times in that realm and was still able to keep fighting over and over again. Able to keep up Magica Erebia for extended battles and pull out number of high level spells one after another Range: Several kilometers when using beam-like spells such as Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens Standard Equipment: His magic staff (spell focus and can be used like a broom to assist flight), Magic ring (to channel spells), Pactio Cards (can summon them at will), Sometimes he has used magical guns and other artifacts as he's an antique collector Intelligence: Became a middle school teacher at 9 years old, learned Ku Fei's Chinese Kung Fu in 3 hours when it normally takes people at least 3 months, capable of mastering many techniques and magic abilities much faster than normal and creating his own high powered magical techniques, and he also figured out how to use Chao's Cassiopeia device when Chao (who is a super genius and the most intelligent student in Mahora) needed a high-tech battle-suit to control it and took her 2 years to master it, fair leadership skill Weaknesses: Magia Erebea feeds from the user's body and soul, overuse has shown to put him in a coma-like stat although this is no longer applicable as Negi has overcome this weakness Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Negima Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Wind Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Healers Category:Chi Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vampires Category:Sword Users